A Tale of The Past
by DoctorMalloryHolmes
Summary: LizAnna and Annalise Bowen are two half-breeds trying to carry on after losing their mother at birth and their father in the southern wars. But on the other side of the world, James Bowen is trying to cope with the loss of his family. Will they be reunited once again? After so many years?


_A young woman stood at the windowsill. Her blonde curls were dull and they seemed colorless. She gasped, "JAMES!" She called out. James was her husband, he was very handsome. His dark brown hair that brushed against his neck. His eyes were an amber color due to the different type of lifestyle he had. Yes, James was a vampire. A vegetarian vampire to be exact. She wasn't frightened of him, she loved him so dearly and she cared for him so much. _

_"Helen!" James said coming into view, "Is it time?" She nodded. Helen looked like she was nine months pregnant. She had only been pregnant for a month..with twins. James had thought over and over how it was going to happen. She knew she was going to die, she had many broken bones due to the strength of the twins which would only be comforted with James' hand on her stomach. She knew that they loved him and that they loved her too. She had already thought of their names. _

_The oldest would be LizAnna. She couldn't choose between Elizabeth and Anna, so she combined them into a unique name that would be as special as she was going to be. The second would be Annalise. Anna was very popular and she knew that she was going to be a beautiful blond little girl with her heart and caring soul. She knew this, how she didn't know, but she knew how they would be raised. With a father and no mother. James had talked about changing her and she had not given him an answer as to if she wanted it or not. _

_To live with your beloved and family forever, it was very good plan. She just couldn't see herself there with them, she couldn't see herself as a vampire. She knew that it wasn't her destiny for her to be. James, yes. Her daughters would be half-breeds, but she loved them. They were special and so unique. She couldn't bear to be without them, but she had to die. To come out and say that anyone would think she was crazy. She knew James could handle being a caregiver to them, without her. It pained her to think of how he would react once she passed, but she knew. She knew he was tough and he would get through it, with the girls help. She also knew he wouldn't forget about her and she knew a part of him would love her forever. _

_After the birth of the twins, Helen was bleeding to heavily and he knew he was going to bite her if he was going to save her. "Helen..stay with me, darling." Helen looked at him, "James..I-I know you'll be a great father-" "No..Helen stay with me, stay here with them. They need their mother...please. I need you too. More than you know." Helen knew she was dying, she knew he could save her. "James..I-I want you to sing to them, sing to them like you did every night. LI want you to tell them all about me." "Helen-" "Promise me." "I promise..." "James, I love you..." "I love you too, Helen." "Don't worry about me, I'll be watching over you. Don't mourn me to much, darling..." she gave him one last soft smile, that she knew he loved to see. It pained her to see him like this, but it had to happen. She closed her eyes and with that she was gone._

_"No! No!" he pulled her body close to him, he didn't care about the blood that was all over him, he needed her and she was gone. "Helen.." he whispered softly into her hair. It was then that he first heard the cries of his newborn daughters. And for the first time in his life, he sobbed without tears, which would be streaming down his cheeks. Her body hadn't gone cold yet and he had to try to see if she would come back. He bit her neck and wrist and waited. Time past on and on and he couldn't hear anything but the babies cries. They knew she was gone. _

_His looked down at Helen's lifeless body and he could still hear the babies. He kissed her pale cheeks then her lips softly. "I will always love you, Helen." he carried her gently across the room and laid her in an empty room. He could still hear the heartbeat of her heart as if it still beat within her chest. He could remember the look in her eyes that made her eyes dance and sparkle across any room. He only wished he could have saved her. To have her with him forever, that was what he wanted, but he knew in his heart that itw asn't to be so as much as he wanted it to._

_He quickly walked over to his daughters. His daughters. He picked them up softly, murmuring in their ear. "Its going to be alright. Shh.." They're eyes looked up at him and they felt at ease. He kissed their foreheads as he started to sing a soft lullaby.._

_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_

_Softly blows o'er lullaby bay._

_It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-_

_Waiting to sail your worries away._

_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain_

_And your boat waits down by the key._

_The winds of night so softly are sighing-_

_Soon they will fly your troubles to sea._

_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain._

_Wave good-bye to cares of the day._

_And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_

_Sail far away from lullaby bay._

_They were asleep softly as he gently laid them in their crib._


End file.
